lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 672
Report #672 Skillset: Brewmeister Skill: AmberMalt&DarkMalt Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We will review alcohol tolerance, but do not like the idea of increasing the defence's duration. Problem: Brewmeister AmberMalt confers 5 DMP to "All" resistances and DarkMalt 5 DMP "All" buffs at base level. Additional DMP is available with increased levels of drunkenness (upwards of 20 at the most toxic levels). These brews were previously bugged and did not impact sobriety. Now the combination of alcoholic content with the a 1-minute def time have rendered Amber/DarkMalt practically useless. Drunkenness build far too quickly. There are few means to mitigate inebriation upon drinking: Dramatics Sobriety, the dingbat artie Charm of Clangoru, and racial tolerance (which also increases ALL DMP resistances with inebriation). HELP DRINKING mentions player level and regular drinking. Once a certain threshold is surpassed, tolerance may be gained once per IG month. Half of this will decay at the start of the next month, making tolerance slow to raise. Tolerance causes a chance sipping will have 0 alcohol rather than reducing alcoholic amount per sip. This report aims to increase the duration at which a Amber/Dark base 5 DMP can be sustained before becoming too inebriated. To clarify, I am not presently seeking any change at which additional DMP can be gained from increased levels of inebriation. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Review alcohol level of AmberMalt and DarkMalt IN ADDITION to increasing defense time (somewhere in the range of two- to five-minutes). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Introduce a new skill in either Discipline or Discernment to assess alcohol tolerance. This could either be quantitative (such as SHIP PROFICIENCIES) or qualitative in nature (such as sobriety in STATUS). This would help manage tolerance levels given daily skill rot mentioned in HELP DRINKING. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Introduce a new skill PartyTattoo (pending a better name) that will provide a level 1 alcohol resistances for 100-weight. If there are too many tats, replace EnchantedTattoo with this new skill. Player Comments: ---on 8/11 @ 15:37 writes: Prefer solution 1, of these, though I feel like one or the other would suffice. Ideally you should be able to keep one of these defenses up for maybe half an hour before you notice negative effects. It should not be possible to keep them up perpetually without incurring some negative effects. ---on 8/12 @ 04:31 writes: Agreed. Ran Amber under a def keepup mode. Noticed fumbliing within 5 minutes, and was too inebriated 35 minutes later (and that was with Charm of Clangoru + Dramatics Sobriety). Also agreed that there should be some buildup of alcohol level to force option between Amber OR Dark. It looks like alcohol tolerance may be bugged (read HELP DRINKING). There are some invisible mechanics going on. Hence, I would like to change my solution 2 from "Dramatics Sobriety should halve fumbling rate, as Dramatics Drunkard introduces fumbling while sober. This should help manage lower levels of drunkenness." to "Introduce a new skill in either Discipline or Discernment to assess alcohol tolerance. This could either be quantitative (such as SHIP PROFICIENCIES) or qualitative in nature (such as sobriety in STATUS). This would help manage tolerance levels given daily skill rot mentioned in HELP DRINKING." ---on 9/17 @ 02:48 writes: Solution 1, possibly in addition to solution 2 ---on 9/27 @ 03:05 writes: Tolerance training is no fun at all. Every morning i wake up and drink till I am smashed, and then manse-sit till sober. Since it is a blind mechanic, I am unsure how much tolerance I gain each day or how much is lost to daily skill rot. I am playing into a blind mechanic. IF the admin's vision is to balance Brewmeister Malt's off accumulated tolerance, then please implement Solution #2 with a strong consideration for Solution #3. ---on 9/27 @ 03:10 writes: I agree Raeri, 1. it needs to be looked at and the time increased and 2. It could use a bit more in depth relations going on with it to show and promote the aspects to brewmeisters so that they'll be more appealing. ---on 9/27 @ 03:14 writes: Inebriation gains too quickly for maintaining 5 All DMP on one Malt defense over any period of time (two Malt defense is insanity). Either Malt doesn't give enough DMP for burst offense/defense once weights are applied. Attaining the higher tiers of 10, 15, and 20 DMP come with being unresponsive and falling down drunk. There's no "armadillo" approach in that (in either solo or group setting). Tolerance, Charm of Clangoru, and Dramatics Sober haven't mitigated the heavy alcohol of Dark or Amber. IF the administrative vision is to maintain one defense over a short period of time (defined as 30 mins to one hour), then implement Solution #1.